SPN Secret Santa 2018
by byulbasolar
Summary: Hello everyone! I'm uploading a month later than I should, but oh well. This was written for the lovely KimmyH over at Supernatural Amino. Merry late Christmas!


You finished putting the final touch of tinsel of the tree, a grin spreading across your face. You heard a sigh from behind you, and so you turned to see the one and only King Of Hell standing behind you. "Oh Crowley, I wasn't expecting you," You said with a smile.

He looks to you, then begins to take off his coat. Your eyes light up, taking his action as a sign that he'd be staying. "I came to escape the complete insanity of demons during the holidays. Then again, it seems you're gotten in the holiday spirit, which is the other side of the holiday insanity spectrum."

"Then you must be somewhere on the normal insanity spectrum," You responded with a laugh. "Really though, the holidays can be fun if you give them a chance. You don't even have to call it 'Christmas'."

He narrowed his eyes. After a seemingly eternity of you giving him your best puppy eyes, he sighed, surrendering. "Fine," He growled, and sat down.

You grinned, proud of your guilt-tripping powers. "The boys should be home soon," You comment, sitting next to him. "The four musketeers went on a hunt a couple days ago in Wichita. Dean sent the 'coming home' text maybe two hours ago." You'd wanted to go, but you had to stay back to finish up the evil that was finals. It was difficult trying to balance college and hunting, but you managed.

Crowley looked around, examining the green and red extravagance of your decorations. "Do they know of your redecorating?"

You giggled and shook your head. "Dean's gonna kill me when he finds out about my shenanigans. He'll love it, though."

"Ah, yes, the Winchester policy. Always avoid any positive feelings." You both chuckled.

"Well, can you really blame them? They're used to nothing good lasting."

A sound at the door interrupted you. "Well, speak of the devil stoppers. Don't get yourself smited, 'kay?"

Crowley smiled. "Aye, Captain."

You rolled your eyes. You rushed the kitchen, grabbing something out of the refrigerator. You heard the door open, followed by a "WHAT THE HELL?" from a certain hunter.

You rushed to the door to find two bewildered Winchesters, an even more bewildered angel, and an ecstatic nephilim. "I brought you a peace offering," You said, handing Dean a pie of blueberry pie.

He grabbed the box, nodding in approval. "You're still not forgiven."

You grinned. "Of course I am," You responded. "Also, don't be mad, it's not my fault."

"What isn't your fault?" Sam asked, though his question was quickly answered with the iconic line.

"Hello boys."

Sam, Dean, and Cass's faces all immediately turned into a glare. "The hell is he doing here?" Dean asked you, obviously unimpressed.

In response, you simply shrugged. "It's not like I invited him," You said, defending yourself. Still, the boys were less than happy. "Come on guys, it's Christmas."

"Christmas Eve," Cass corrected.

You crossed your arms. "Details, details." You noticed Crowley had come closer, to that he stood behind you and to your left. "He deserves a chance, right Jack?"

The nephilim looked between you, the demon, and the boys, unsure. "Well, he's not trying to kill us, so…" You tried not to smile, knowing they had a weak spot for Jack. Instead, you focused your puppy eyes at Cass, knowing your power.

Sam, as you suspected, was the first to crack. He'd been tortured by the devil himself, and yet he almost immediately gave in to a cute nephilim and an even cuter college student. "They've got a point," he said, tilting his head and turning to Dean.

"No way." Dean was a bit tougher, so you hoped Sam would be able to change his mind.

Cas cracked second. "Dean, he did sacrifice himself to save us," He argued.

"That was more to save the whole world…" Crowley grumbled, but you elbowed him, giving him a look. He shut up.

After a few more seconds of masculine arguing and Jack beginning to look genuinely concerned, the boys came to an agreement. "Alright, he can stay."

Your lips turned upward in a grin. "Thank you so mu-"

"But only for Christmas. And that's only if he behaves." Dean's eyes were deadly serious.

Crowley smiled, charming as always. "Of course, I would do nothing else."

"Sit down and open your damn present, Dean!" You yelled. The hunter, who'd usually be ecstatic about presents, kept sneaking into the kitchen for more food.

"I didn't realize Christmas would be so violent," Dean responded, but he still sat back down.

"So, who's it from?" Jack asked. He was grinning ear to ear, so excited about the holiday. The experience was new to him, as you were the only reason Team Free Will was having a traditional celebration to begin with.

"It's from you, idiot," Dean responded, and Cas chuckled. Dean opened the bag to find three new flannel shirts. "Hell yeah. Thanks, kid." He smiled at Jack, and he kind of reminded you of a proud dad. He set the bag down, next to the For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge vinyl you'd gotten him and the "Jerk" plaque from Sam that matched the "Bitch" one Dean had gotten Sam for his birthday.

Next to open a gift was Sam. "From…" He squinted, attempting to read the handwriting. "Your Favoritest Archangel. I'm assuming Gabe." Everyone smiled at the tag.

"As long as it wasn't 'your favorite angel'," Cas said, and you laughed.

Sam opened the gift, and immediately let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, he got me a sheath for an angel blade, but I don't want to say what it's wrapped in." Dean looked over at the box and laughed. He set it next to a book on the true demonic hierarchy and and a laptop you'd all spent months saving up for.

Next was Jack. "Can you pass me one?" Jack asked you, as you were sitting on the floor by the tree. You and Jack had been cursed with the 'sitting on the floor' task, as their were limited chairs and you two were the youngest. You slid him a gift.

"It's from me," You announced. He smiled and opened it. He pulled out a leather bracelet with an anti-possesion symbol. You held up your wrist. "I made us matching ones," You said with a smile.

"Love it!" Jack said, putting it on. You knew it frustrated him that he couldn't get a tattoo like the rest of you.

Next was Crowley. You slid him one, which was excellently wrapped, leaving you impressed. "To King Crowley, from Moose." He grinned.

"I figured I should feed your ego, since you're putting up with a Christian holiday already. We never speak of this again."

"You're not the only one feeding his ego," Dean commented, at looked in your direction. You'd grinned, looking over at the demon. A golden crown, decorated with rubies, sat on top of his head.

Crowley opened the gift, trying not to tear the gift wrap. He held up a book titled 'How To Deal With Employees Who Don't Listen'. He set it down and gave Sam a look of absolute death. You couldn't hold back your laugh.

Next was Cas. "Charlie sent me a gift," He said. He unwrapped a gift to find an amazon prime box. "Does anyone have a boxcutter?"

All of you looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head, and Dean yelled a "heads up" before tossing him a pocket knife. Cas caught the blade and carefully cut open the tape. He opened the box and pulled out a picture frame. "Wow," He breathed, and turned it around for everyone to see. It was a drawing of angel wings, navy blue ones.

"That girl is talented," Dean commented, and once again looked proud. Cas placed the gift back into the box, likely to keep it from being damaged.

Finally, it was your turn to open a gift. You picked one up and read the tag. "From 'Your King'. Well, I can't fight it at this point," You said with a laugh. You opened it curiously. Dean had gotten you a black t-shirt with the logo from the Black Album, and Cas had gotten you a ring and matching set of earrings with your birthstone. Upon opening the gift, you were quite shocked.

"We must've been thinking on the same page when buying gifts," Crowley said, and by the tone of his voice, you could tell he was smirking at your expression. You held up the gift: it was also a crown, a silver one decorated in sapphires and diamonds.

You jumped up and ran to the demon, giving him a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome, love," He responded, and placed the crown on your head. "My lady," He said with a grin.

"My lord," You responded, standing up straight. In the crown, you felt like absolute royalty, and you loved it.

You chugged the rest of your favorite drink and set the cup down. Everyone else had gone to bed (except Cas and Crowley, who were watching trash tv), and you stood in the kitchen in your pajamas.

"You also getting a midnight snack?"

You jumped, startled. "What the heck, Dean, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He laughed, getting a beer from the refrigerator. "Better work on the hunter reflexes then," he commented with a smile. You gave him a look. "Did you have a good night?"

You smiled. The day was great, and the night had been even better. You didn't know why he had even asked. "Of course, this has been an amazing holiday."


End file.
